Sonic the Hedgehog: A Life Without Them
by MrsChandlerRiggs
Summary: When Tails and Sonic go spiraling into a plane wreck, everyone's life changes. Especially Amy's and Cream's. Sonic meant so much to Amy and Tails meant so much to Cream. Now how are they supposed to go on? As Amy and Cream bond as they yearn for their lovers, they become the best of friends. But what happens when Cream lets go, too? RATED T FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, & USE OF DRUGS!
1. Chapter 1: The Better Days

**[Hey guys! This story just randomly came to me and I thought it had a cool story line so I started to type it up. Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. I only read it over only once. Enjoy!]**

**Chapter One  
The Better Days**

Sonic thought back to the days when he could just chill out and eat chilli dogs. Now, he had to save the world almost every week. He thought about when he first met Tails.

Sonic was racing down the road on his way over to the park when a small fox with two tails stepped in his path.  
"Hey!" the yellow fox said kindly. Sonic jolted to a stop and stared at him. He cocked his head wondering why in the heck he had two tails. The fox waved and smiled.  
"Um... hi," Sonic said reluctantly.  
"I'm Miles "Tails" Prower. Who are you?" the fox introduced himself.  
"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. What are you doing out here all alone? You look like you're six or seven years old," Sonic inquired. Tails' face saddened.  
"I'm an orphan. The outside is my home," he answered sadly. "I was looking for someone to stay with." Sonic thought it over and then smiled.  
"Come with me." Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and they raced off, well, Sonic raced off while Tails dragged along.

Sonic smiled to himself. That was a great day. They played all day and then later, they went out for chilli dogs. Sonic yearned for those days.  
"Hey Sonic. What'cha doin'?" Chris entered the room. Sonic lifted his head and looked towards Chris.  
"Oh, just remembering the good ol' days," he answered with a smile.  
"I know how you feel. Now-a-days it's all about saving the world. I mean, even _I_ have been in a few frenzies." Chris sat down next to Sonic.  
"I wonder where he is..." Sonic looked around. Chris looked puzzled.  
"Who?" Chris asked.  
"Tails. I was thinking of the day we met." Sonic stood up and looked around for Tails. He called for the mischievous fox as he walked in and out of the house.  
_He's probably at his workshop._ Sonic thought. He raced to Tails' workshop and walked in.  
"Tails! You here?" Sonic called out. Tails walked out from a room.  
"What a nice surprise! Hello Sonic. How are you?" Tails wiped off his hands with a dish-towel.  
"Hey Tails. I was just thinking of when we met," Sonic smiled. Tails chuckled and nodded his head.  
"That was a good day." Tails went back in the room and gestured for Sonic to follow him.  
"Do you remember how annoying you were?" Sonic asked with a laugh. Tails nodded and laughed in return.  
"Do _you_ remember how cocky you were?" Tails shot him a sarcastic glance and went to working at his newest plane, E7-42U.  
"Yep, and I still am," Sonic playfully punched Tails.  
"Hey, can you grab the small wrench for me please?" Tails said his head still in the engine. Sonic looked around for the wrench and handed it to him.  
"Thanks. You're a big help." Tails smiled, although Sonic couldn't see. Sonic stayed there with Tails for a couple hours and then Tails finally finished working on his plane.  
"Wanna go for a ride?" Tails asked.  
"Heck yes!" Sonic said enthusiastically and Tails beamed. They boarded the plane and Tails started it. They drove out and took off. "This is so awesome! I haven't been on a plane in awhile now."  
They flew for about ten minutes when the engine started to chug and churn.  
"Oh no! No!" Tails yelled.  
"What's going on?!" Sonic said frantically.  
"The plane is going to crash! We need to abort! Reach in the back for parachutes!" Tails started to freak out. Sonic searched in the back of the plane but there were no parachutes.  
"T-Tails... there... are... n-no parachutes," Sonic stuttered.  
"I forgot to pack parachutes!" Tails yelled. The plane started to twist and turn. Sonic and Tails were flopped around.  
"Unstrap yourself so we can fly outta here!" Sonic had the solution. Tails fiddled with the seat belt. Tails' eyes widened. He couldn't unstrap himself. The plane lurched towards the ground, leaving gray smoke behind them.  
The plane spun towards the ground. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then at the ground, twenty feet below them. Gravity pushed them down making the ground get closer and closer.  
_This is it._ Sonic shut his eyes as they were about to crash.

**[Tell me in the comment section what you think is going to happen. Sorry if it's too dramatic.]**


	2. Chapter : The Crash

**[Sorry for not telling you the POV of the last chapter. It was Sonic's POV.]**

**Chapter Two**  
**The Crash**  
**Amy's POV**

Amy stood on the beach, the tropical breeze blowing on her. The ocean mist sprayed her. She breathed in. It was a perfect day.  
She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, instead of seeing puffy, white clouds, she saw a long line of gray smoke. Her eyes trailed the path. She saw a green plane spiraling out of control towards the ground.  
_It's going to crash into the city hall!_ Amy waved frantically towards the by-passers.  
"It's going to crash!" Amy yelled and pointed to the plane. Everyone watched with gaped mouths.  
The plane twisted and turned. It was now five feet away from the building. The plane finally smashed into the building, making the plane an accordion. Glass shattered and flew everywhere. The plane quickly slid down to the ground.  
Amy ran as fast as she could to the crash. As she approached it she saw two occupants. One blue, one yellow. She reached the crash and saw exactly who they were.  
Sonic and Tails were folded over in awkward positions. Crimson blood poured from their still bodies.  
"NO!" Amy screamed. She grabbed Sonic up into her arms, his lifeless body limp. She cried and cradled him. Tears were pouring down her face. His blood soaked into her dress.  
The police and ambulance finally arrived. Two policemen grabbed and pulled her back.  
"NO! SONIC! NOOOO!" she screamed. She trashed and kicked. The medical officials stuffed Sonic, quickly but gently, into a body bag. They lifted Tails onto a gurney, although he looked like he was just _grasping_ onto life.  
Amy stopped trashing and stood there with her head down. Her shoulders shook violently as she sobbed quietly.  
Reality suddenly sunk in. No more picnics with him. No more hugs. No more late night kissing. It was all gone. _He_ was gone. Her boyfriend- her _best_ friend was now gone.  
She dropped to her knees and watched the ambulance and police cars drive away. Life as she knew it was now going to be filled with sadness, depression, and yearning, for her lover was now dead.  
"Amy..." someone said sadly. He knelt down beside her. "I'm so sorry." He reached out his left hand so she could grab it and pull herself up.  
"Sh-Shadow?" Amy looked up. She fell into his arms and started to cry into his black fur. "He's _gone!_ How could this happen?!" Amy said shakily.  
"It'll be alright. I promise," Shadow said calmly.  
"No," Amy denied. She _wanted_ to believe everything was fine and normal, but it wasn't.

They drove to the hospital to see what was happening with Tails.  
"What room is Miles Prower in?" Shadow asked the receptionist.  
"He's being revived right now. You're not allowed to see him," the receptionist answered without looking up. "He'll be ready when they finish his surgery- which could go on for more than eight hours. I suggest you come back tomorrow." She practically just ordered them to leave. Amy and Shadow left the hospital and drove to Shadow's apartment.  
On the way there they had to drive past Sonic's house. Amy lowered her head and let the tears fall. She was silent all the way to the apartment.  
"Amy, I want you to stay here for a few days. I don't want you to do anything stupid," Shadow told her.  
"Maybe I should..." Amy said quietly and headed for the couch. She sat down and curled into a ball. Shadow plopped down next to her. He rolled some marijuana and puffed on it for awhile and then switched on the T.V. The latest news report was on.  
"Two of our local heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, were just recently involved in an airplane crash. According to locals, Miles had been working on the plane for only a couple of weeks and some screws and bolts came loose as the engine vibrated. They were sent spiraling into the city hall. Sonic is pronounced dead and Miles is now in the emergency room. What a horrible day for these heroes and their loved ones. Now back to you on the weather, Nicolas," the news reporter woman said to her audience.  
Amy grabbed a joint.  
"Bad habit," Shadow said disapprovingly. Amy lit the joint anyways.  
"What ever will help me," Amy merely answered.  
"It doesn't help you."  
"I don't care."

**[Chapter 2 finished! Tell me how it was in the comment section. Sorry I didn't get to upload this earlier. My sister didn't have her other computer.]**


End file.
